


Color [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Al cielo (2012)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a bunch of small parts from my review of "Al cielo" ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color [vid]




End file.
